


Because of You

by JensenAckles13



Series: Life and Death Entwined [3]
Category: Avengers, Frostiron - Fandom, Ironman, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Alcoholism, Angst, Feels, Loki has a heart, M/M, Reckless Behavior, They have things in common, Tony has a heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensenAckles13/pseuds/JensenAckles13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If one had asked what could possibly draw a mortal and a god together, the answer would be simple- simple yet saddening. <br/>If either of them had been thinking of their father, neither of them would say a word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of You

If one had asked what could possibly draw a mortal and a god together, the answer would be simple- simple yet saddening.   
If either of them had been thinking of their father, neither of them would say a word.

Tony would never admit to hating his father. He couldn’t bring himself to. He could, however, bring himself to admit that yes, his father had hated _him_. He knew, at least he thought he knew, that he never lived up to Howard’s expectations. And then there had been the dreaded Captain America, his ‘greatest creation’, as he’d so often reminded Tony when he’d been a child. He had always been compared to the great super soldier, and when he’d been young, that’s what he’d strived to be. As it turned out, he never had been one for righteousness or patriotism or whatever the hell it was that the infamous ‘Man Frozen in Time’ had that Tony didn’t.   
When Maria had died, Howard had gotten worse- he’d _fallen_. He’d made mistakes, ones that even Tony had vowed never to make. He would never hurt himself as his father had hurt himself. And it was only made worse because Howard had been on life support for three and a half months in making these mistakes; held on his deathbed.   
Tony was with him when he’d died.  
He hadn’t cried.   
He’d only been seventeen.  
After all, it _had_ been Howard who’d taught him crying was a weakness as he’d sobbed over Maria’s dead body before going into cardiac arrest.   
And then came Obadiah’s betrayal, and Tony had downright refused to trust anyone.   
Except, as ironic as it was, the God of Lies.   
Loki would gladly admit to hating his father. He couldn’t bring himself to deny it- not with what the man had pulled. Everything had been fine up until the point in time where Loki had found out he was a Jotun- the monsters he’d been told to fear as a child. It only went downhill from there. In his rush to make his father proud, he’d made rash decisions and attempted to kill off an entire race…his race.   
“Are you proud now?!” He’d screamed it to his father, but it fell on deaf ears. There was no living up to Thor’s expectations- even when Thor had attempted to kill off the Jotun’s he’d only been sent to Midgard. Loki had been ignored like the monster he was. Of course, he’d always strived to be like Thor- later to be known the God of Thunder. But then, he never could live up to his father’s- Odin’s- expectations of him.   
Odin had made mistakes; oh, he’d made so many, and Loki had vowed to never be like him. When his father had fallen into the Odin Sleep, Loki wouldn’t admit to being worried, despite his hate for the god.   
Together, they’d tried to forget. Tony tried to drown himself in alcohol, while Loki threw himself recklessly into every battle they’d fought together.   
But deep down, they were both afraid. They were afraid they’d become like their father’s; afraid that they wouldn’t have the strength to become something other than a shadow of what they were expected to be- Tony Stark, the genius billionaire who built weapons that could be matched by no ones, and Loki Laufeyson- never again Odinson-, the battle ready brother of Thor and the responsible Prince of Asgard.   
But then they’d found each other. After that, Tony was never known for his alcoholism, and Loki was never known for his reckless behavior.   
In a way, they’d saved each other.   
In more than one way.   
They’d saved each other from falling, and from drowning.   
They’d saved each other from reputation and expectation.   
They’d saved each other from an unwanted life and an unwarranted death   
And, somewhere along the way, they’d fallen in love.   
It was then that their fears were no longer their own, but each other’s as well.   
And in this way, they loved and they lost and they loved some more, because when all else fails, love can fix two broken beings and save what was not thought salvageable.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Because of You by Kelly Clarkson :)


End file.
